Let's Play Again!
by My Penname is Too Dim
Summary: Aomine Daiki, pada musim panasnya yang kesembilan, sedang bosan. Sementara semua temannya sedang tidak bisa diajak main, menemukan seorang bocah berambut merah bermain basket sendirian di lapangan. /Not shonen-ai/


[Let's Play Again!]

_Kuroko no Basket __© Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_**Warning :**_

_slight-AU; AR; possible OOC, typo, misspelling and grammar error; not shonen-ai, but BROMANCE!; un-canon._

_**An Alternate Reality fic in which :**_

_-Generation of Miracles have known each other since elementary school._

_-I made Kagami lived in US since he can remember ehehe._

_._

_Inspired by one of Kimi to Boku episode._

_._

_._

_._

_Enjoy the story!_

_._

_._

Aomine Daiki, di musim panasnya yang kesembilan kali, di pekan libur panjangnya yang keempat.

Tiduran menatap lonceng angin yang bergoyang di teras rumahnya, angin-sepoi-sepoi masuk ke dalam rumah lewat jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka. Buku-buku berserakkan di meja dan di lantai dekat kepalanya.

"Aku bosan."

Lalu ia berdiri dan pergi menuju arah _genkan_ rumahnya, meninggalkan PR-PRnya yang bahkan belum disentuh sama sekali.

"Aku mau main," gumamnya sambil melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepala, "ajak Tetsu, deh."

Lalu ia mencapai telepon rumah yang memang diletakkan di depan _genkan_. Mengambil gagangnya dan mulai mendial nomor seseorang.

_**Tuut...**_

_**Tuut...**_

_**Cekrek.**_

_/"Halo? Kuroko di sini?"/_ suara seorang wanita menjawab di seberang sana.

"Bibi?" Daiki menyahut, "ini aku, Tetsu-nya ada?"

_/"Ooh, Aomine-kun,"/_ gumam wanita itu yang tak lain adalah ibu dari Kuroko Tetsuya, sahabat dekat Daiki, _/"ingin mengajak Tetsuya main?"/_

"Un," Daiki tanpa sadar mengangguk, padahal jelas-jelas lawan bicaranya tak bisa melihatnya sekarang.

_/"Ah, maaf Aomine-kun,"/_ Daiki mengerutkan alis mendengar ini_, /"kemarin Tetsuya terkena flu musim panas, jadi sebaiknya ia beristirahat dulu sampai sembuh lalu bisa bermain denganmu dan yang lain lagi."/_

Daiki menghela nafas kecewa.

"Ah, baiklah, bi. Tolong bilang pada Tetsu semoga dia cepat sembuh, ya."

_/"Baik, nanti akan bibi sampaikan."/_

"Baiklah, aku akan menutup teleponnya. Sampai nanti, bi. Maaf mengganggu."

_/"Un, sampai nanti, Aomine-kun."/_

Dan Daiki menutup teleponnya.

"Tetsu, kenapa kau ini lemah sekali sih?" ucapnya sambil menghela napas.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajak Kise main basket saja," lalu ia mengambil buku kontak yang ada di dekat telepon. Mencari-cari nomor ponsel teman dekatnya selain Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta, yang biasa main bola basket dengannya.

Ryouta adalah satu-satunya anak di kelasnya yang sudah diberikan ponsel meski baru kelas tiga SD, membuat satu kelas memandangnya dengan iri setiap kali ia mengeluarkan ponselnya ("Apaan sih, kecil-kecil sudah bawa ponsel, dasar sok tua!" Ledek Daiki biasanya, menyembunyikan keiriannya). Ini karena Ryouta adalah seorang model cilik, jadi orang tuanya memberikan ponsel agar lebih mudah mengawasi.

Setelah nomor ponselnya ketemu, Daiki langsung memencet tombol-tombol yang ada di telepon rumahnya, mendial nomor si model cilik.

_**Tuut...**_

_**Tuut...**_

_**Cekrek.**_

_/"Halo? Aominecchi? Tumben meneleponku?"/ _Tanya Ryouta langsung, terdengar nada ceria dari suaranya. Anak ini memang selalu terlihat bahagia berada di dekat siapapun.

"Yo, Kise," sapa Daiki, "aku bosan, ayo main basket."

Daiki mendengar gumaman kecewa dari seberang sana.

_/"Ah, Aominecchi, aku juga ingin main basket,"/_ katanya sambil menghela napas, _/"tapi sekarang aku sedang pemotretan, baru selesai sore nanti."/_

Daiki memasang ekspresi _'sudah ku duga'_.

_/"Ryouta-kun, sebentar lagi sesi berikutnya mulai, ayo cepat ganti kostummu,"/_ tiba-tiba suara seorang wanita terdengar dari telepon.

_/"Ah, baiiik,"/_ jawab Ryouta sepertinya terhadap wanita yang barusan, _/"maaf, Aominecchi! Aku harus buru-buru, nanti manager-san marah padaku. Maaf juga tidak bisa menemanimu main, mungkin besok aku bisa. Jaa ne!"/_

Lalu teleponnya diputus.

Daiki memandang gagang teleponnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Tapi aku bosannya sekarang, bukan besok."

Ia meletakkan gagang teleponnya ke tempatnya kembali. Pilihan teman mainnya tinggal Momoi Satsuki, cewek yang sudah mengenalnya lebih lama dari Tetsuya maupun Ryouta.

"Tapi, kalau aku ajak main Satsuki, pasti malah main rumah-rumahan sama boneka-boneka bodohnya," gumam Daiki, "dasar, memangnya dia masih TK apa."

Anak laki-laki berkulit gelap itu lalu mengambil buku kontak lagi, mencari-cari nama yang mungkin ia bisa ajak main.

"Midorima," gumamnya saat menemukan suatu nama dari daftar di depannya, Midorima Shintarou. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu akrab dengan anak berambut hijau penggila ramalan itu, tapi yaah, karena Midorima juga suka main basket...

Lalu Daiki meraih gagang teleponnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

_/"Tidak mau,"/_ begitulah jawabannya setelah Daiki mengajaknya bermain dan menjelaskan kalau dua teman mainnya yang biasa sedang tidak bisa diajak main.

"Sudah ku kira kau akan jawab begitu."

_/"Hari ini aku ada les piano. Oha-Asa juga bilang hari ini sebaiknya Cancer jangan keluar rumah. Lagi pula bermain basket outdoor di cuaca sepanas ini, nanti aku jadi hitam sepertimu."/_

"Sialan."

_/"Kenapa kau tidak mengerjakan PR-mu saja, Aomine?"/_

"Malas, nanti lihat punya Satsuki saja."

_/"Dasar kau ini."/_

"Yasudah, aku tutup teleponnya. Daah."

Daiki menutup teleponnya lagi dengan helaan napas. Memang percuma dia mengajak Midorima.

Ia melihat ke daftar kontak lagi.

"Murasakibara," gumamnya lagi. Murasakibara Atsushi, anak dengan tubuh paling besar di kelasnya, tapi sifatnya paling kekanak-kanakan. Ia tidak terlalu suka main basket—merepotkan katanya, tapi ia pasti main juga kalau disuruh Akashi.

Dengan ragu, Aomine men_dial_ nomornya.

.

.

.

.

_/"Eeeh, malas ah, Mine-chiin~,"/_ keluhnya. Daiki menghela napas, _sudah ku duga_.

_/"Hari ini panas sekali, ayahku membuat es serut di rumah karena panas. Ah, sepertinya es serutnya sudah jadi. Sampai nanti, ya, Mine-chin."/_

Lalu teleponnya ditutup lagi. Daiki menghela napas yang entah keberapa kali.

"Akashi," gumamnya lagi melihat nama terakhir di daftar kontaknya. Ya, nama terakhir orang yang bisa ia ajak main. Akashi Seijuurou, anak misterius yang suka datang tiba-tiba dan menyuruh ini-itu. Meskipun seenaknya menyuruh, tapi entah kenapa kata-katanya selalu diikuti. Bahkan guru-guru pun sering tanpa sadar mengikuti kata-katanya.

Rasanya berat sekali bagi Daiki menekan tombol-tombol yang ada di telepon rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

_/"Ah? Temannya tuan muda Seijuurou ya? Tuan muda sedang pergi ke Kyoto."/_

"Eh?"

_/"Tuan muda bersama Tuan dan Nyonya sedang pergi ke tempat relasi di Kyoto,"/ ulang suara wanita paruh baya yang mengangkat teleponnya, /"baru pulang besok siang."/_

"A-aah, begitu ya."

_/"Kalau mau, saya bisa menyampaikan pesan untuk tuan muda."/_

"T-tidak perlu," entah kenapa Daiki menjadi gugup, "baiklah, terima kasih banyak, akan ku tutup teleponnya."

Dan Daiki segera menutup teleponnya tanpa menunggu yang di seberang sana untuk merespon.

"Wah, sepertinya memang kalau macam-macam dengan Akashi bisa jadi gawat urusannya," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia menghela napas panjang sambil melipat tangan di belakang kepala.

"Yasudah, aku akan pergi main sendiri saja. Siapa tahu di taman ada yang kebetulan bisa diajak main."

Ia lalu mengambil bola basketnya, memakai sepatu, dan menuju keluar rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

Di luar cuacanya panas sekali.

Daiki mengelap peluhnya dengan punggung tangan, kalau sepanas ini sih, mana ada yang mau main di taman. Ia berpikir untuk menyerah saja dan pulang lalu tidur siang di depan kipas angin.

Ternyata benar, setelah ia sampai di taman, sama sekali tidak terlihat tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Daiki sudah ingin berbalik dan berjalan pulang, sampai ia mendengar suara yang familiar di otaknya.

Suara bola membentur ring.

Matanya langsung berkilat tiba-tiba, ia menengok ke lapangan basket di sebelah taman, terlihat sosok seorang anak kecil yang mungkin seumuran dengannya sedang bermain basket sendirian. Ia mendribble bola kesana-kemari kemudian berhenti untuk melakukan shoot, yang berhasil membuat bola masuk ke ring.

Daiki segera berlari menuju lapangan basket.

Daiki tidak pernah melihat anak itu di sekitar sini. Anak itu kira-kira sepantaran dengannya. Rambutnya merah mencolok di bagian atas dan agak kehitaman di bagian bawah. Ia memakai kaus hitam di cuaca seterik ini dan sebuah cincin menggantung di lehernya, untuk apa ia memakai itu, ngomong-ngomong?

Meski ia bermain sendiri, tapi ia cukup jago, hanya beberapa dari shootnya yang meleset, dan segera ia tangkap kemudian ia shoot lagi dan berhasil masuk dengan mulus. Daiki tercengang, di tempat tinggalnya, yang bisa bermain sebagus itu di usianya hanya dia, Ryouta, dan tiga temannya yang lain (Tetsuya tidak termasuk, tapi Daiki menghargai semangatnya bermain basket).

Anak tak dikenal itu kemudian mencoba shootnya yang entah keberapa kali, tapi kali ini membentur ring cukup keras dan bolanya menggelinding ke arah Daiki.

Daiki menaruh bola yang ia bawa, dan mengambil bola yang menggelinding ke arahnya, anak itu melihat dan menyusul Daiki.

"Ah," gumam anak itu, entah kenapa ia terlihat kebingungan.

"Hei," Daiki menyapanya, kemudian melihat ke arah bola di tangannya, lalu ke arah anak itu lagi, "boleh aku ikut main?"

Entah kenapa anak itu terlihat panik tiba-tiba.

"U-umm," anak itu menggaruk pipinya, "_y-you know, even if I'm a Japanese but I can't speak Japanese fluently. I lived and grew up in The States since I was little so, I..._"

Daiki bengong.

_DATANG DARI PLANET MANA ANAK INI?!_

Kalimat yang keluar dari anak itu terdengar seperti _sound effect_ film untuk alien yang suaranya dipercepat sehingga terdengar cempreng dan tidak jelas. Daiki tidak terlalu yakin, tapi sepertinya tadi itu Bahasa Inggris. Mungkin anak ini datang dari luar negeri, padahal wajahnya Jepang sekali.

Daiki mengerutkan alisnya berpikir, mengingat-ingat kata-kata Bahasa Inggris yang selama ini ia pelajari di sekolah.

Dengan ragu, Daiki mengangkat bola di tangannya dan berkata dengan lantang, "_b-basketball_!"

Anak itu terdiam.

"_Y-you_," Daiki menunjuk anak itu, "_I_," menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "_p-play_!"

Hening.

"Pfft— HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"K-kenapa kau tertawa, sialan?!" rasanya ingin Daiki lempar bola itu ke wajahnya. _Maaf saja, ya, aku tidak pintar Bahasa Inggris!_

"_Ah, I get it, I get it_," anak itu terlihat mencoba menahan tawanya. "_You want to play? One-on-one?_"

Daiki bereaksi mendengar kata one-on-one, setidaknya ia mengerti arti kata yang satu itu. Ia mengangguk.

Anak itu tersenyum. Kemudian, memukul bola di tangan Daiki, membuat bola itu memantul ke arah lapangan.

"Eh? Apa yang kau—"

Anak itu mengejar bolanya, mengambil dan mendribblenya. Lalu menoleh ke arah Daiki untuk memberinya cengiran seperti sedang menantang.

Daiki menyeringai, "heh, jangan sombong dulu, sialan."

Dan Daiki menyusul anak itu ke lapangan.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar terik sekali.

Dua anak laki-laki terbaring di tengah lapangan basket. Keringat mengucur deras, napas tersengal-sengal. Bola basket menganggur tak jauh dari sana.

Yang berkulit paling gelap—Daiki, terbangun duluan. Tersenyum ke arah teman barunya, "kau jago juga."

Yang satunya lagi ikut bangun, dan tersenyum. Meski ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Daiki bicarakan.

"Kau haus kan? Ayo kita ke _konbini_ dan beli minuman," ajak Daiki, ia lalu bangun dan mengambil bola basket miliknya, berjalan ke luar lapangan.

Si anak asing berambut merah mengambil bola miliknya juga, kemudian berlari menyusul Daiki.

.

.

.

"Puwaaah!" seru Daiki sehabis meneguk pocari-nya yang tinggal setengah botol. Ia menoleh ke arah teman barunya yang sekarang sedang minum sambil memperhatikan tiang listrik di depannya.

Ia menoleh menghadap Daiki, kemudian menunjuk tiang listrik itu, "_is that cicada?"_

"Eh?" Aomine mendongak, memperhatikan tiang listrik yang ditunjuk. Ada seekor serangga—jangkrik, hinggap di sana, menggesek-gesekan sayapnya sehingga mengeluarkan suara khas musim panas.

"Oh, itu _tsuku-tsuku boshi_ kan?" katanya memberitahu si anak berambut merah.

Si anak berambut merah menautkan kedua alisnya, "tsuku—?"

"_Tsuku-tsuku boshi,_" ulang Daiki.

"_Tsuku-tsuku boshi?_"

"_Tsuku-tsuku boshi._"

Lalu mereka memperhatikan serangga itu dalam diam. Hanya terdengar suara gesekan sayap jangkrik di sana.

"Ehm," Daiki memecah keheningan, "di dekat sini ada bukit yang banyak _tsuku-tsuku boshi_-nya."

Anak itu memperhatikan Daiki dengan wajah bingung. Tidak mengerti apa yang Daiki bicarakan.

"Ehmm," Daiki menggaruk pipinya, bingung apa yang harus ia katakan, "kalau mau, aku bisa mengajakmu ke sana lalu kita tangkap _tsuku-tsuku boshi_."

Anak itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya, alisnya bertaut, tanda tanya imajiner melayang di atas kepala merahnya.

Daiki menggeram, anak ini benar-benar menyusahkan.

Tak ada cara lain...

"_Tsuku-tsuku boshi_!" Seru Daiki, menunjuk ke arah tiang listrik. Lalu ia membuat pose seperti sedang memegang sesuatu, dan mengayunkan kedua tangannya ke belakang dan ke depan.

"_C-catch_!" Serunya lagi, melihat ke arah bocah berambut merah itu, semoga ia mengerti apa yang Daiki maksud.

Anak itu terdiam sejenak, seperti mencerna apa yang ingin Daiki katakan.

"_Oh, you want to catch cicadas?_"

"Ah!" seru Daiki sambil memberikan jempolnya pada anak itu, gestur 'kau benar' maksudnya. Padahal ia sendiri tidak yakin secara pasti apa yang ia maksud sampai ke anak itu atau tidak.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku ambil jaringnya!" Katanya lagi, kemudian berlari menuju arah rumahnya. Tapi ia berhenti di tengah jalan dan menoleh ke arah si bocah asing.

"_Wait_, eh, uhh... _P-please_!" Kemudian melanjutkan larinya.

Si bocah asing berambut merah menatap kepergian Daiki dengan terheran-heran.

.

.

.

.

Suara deringan jangkrik terdengar di seluruh penjuru.

Di tengah-tengah hutan itu, dua orang bocah berdiri dengan dua jaring di masing-masing tangan.

"_Are we gonna catch them with this_?" Tanya si anak berambut merah menatap jaring yang Daiki pinjamkan.

"Aah, aku tidak tahu kau ngomong apa," respon Daiki dengan tampang malas sambil mengorek kupingnya dengan kelingking. "Tapi, perhatikan baik-baik, aku akan mengajarkanmu cara menangkap _tsuku-tsuku boshi_ yang benar."

Daiki lalu mengendap-ngendap menuju salah satu pohon yang ada di dekat sana. Tangannya mencengkeram erat gagang jaring, matanya terfokus pada salah satu jangkrik yang ada di pohon itu.

_Tenang... Tenang... Jangan bergerak... Daaaan..._

_Hap!_

"Whoaa!" Seru si bocah berambut merah begitu Daiki berhasil menangkap jangkrik yang ada di pohon itu.

"Lihat," ucap Daiki bangga memperlihatkan jangkrik yang ia tangkap dengan cengiran bangga. Kemudian memasukkan jangkrik itu ke dalam kotak yang ia bawa.

Bocah berambut merah melihatnya dengan tatapan kagum. Kemudian ia memasang tampang serius sambil mengeratkan genggaman pada gagang jaringnya.

Lalu ia melakukan hal yang diajarkan oleh Daiki.

Mengendap-endap menuju salah satu pohon lain yang ada di sana. Matanya terfokus pada salah satu jangkrik yang ada di batang pohon itu. Pelan-pelan ia mulai mendekat, dan saat ia rasa sudah saatnya, ia mulai mempercepat langkah dan mengayunkan jaringnya—

Lalu ia tersandung.

Wajah menyambut tanah terlebih dahulu.

"Ooh!" Seru Daiki saat anak itu tersungkur ke tanah, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cara jatuh macam apa itu? Pfft—GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"_D-don't laugh_...," geram anak itu sambil bangkit berdiri dan membersihkan wajahnya dari tanah.

"Pfft— kalau seperti itu, mana bisa kau menangkapnya, bodoh. Gerakanmu terlalu terburu-buru," kata Daiki sambil menghapus air mata karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Lalu ia mengambil nafas panjang untuk menghilangkan rasa gelinya.

"Nih, perhatikan sekali lagi."

Dan sekali lagi ia mengendap-ngendap menuju salah satu pohon yang ada di dekat sana. Tangannya mencengkeram erat gagang jaring, matanya terfokus pada salah satu jangkrik yang ada di pohon itu.

Dan saat ia rasa sudah saatnya, ia mengayunkan jaringnya dan—

_PRAK._

"Eh?"

Daiki mendongak ke atas, mendapati kepala jaringnya membentur sarang lebah yang tergantung di salah satu dahan pohon itu.

_Sarang lebah_.

Daiki membeku.

Tiba-tiba kenangan mengerikan beberapa tahun lalu saat ia disengat lebah merasuki otaknya.

"_I-Idiot!" _ teriak si bocah berambut merah, mundur beberapa langkah, mengantisipasi datangnya serangan dadakan dari kawanan lebah.

"Sial—!" Daiki melempar jaringnya dan berlari menghindari lebah-lebah yang mulai keluar dari sangkarnya.

Ia menarik si bocah berambut merah dan berlari bersamanya diikuti dengungan rombongan lebah yang menghambur ke arah mereka.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"KENAPA HAL INI TERJADI LAGI PADAKUUUU!"

Mereka berlari sampai menemukan sungai kecil, tanpa pikir panjang mereka langsung loncat ke sana untuk bersembunyi dari para rombongan lebah.

"Puwaaah!"

"Sial, aku benci lebah," gumam Daiki mengibas rambut biru gelapnya yang basah, lalu menoleh ke arah si bocah berambut merah, "hei, kau tidak apa-apa kan—PFFFFTT!" hanya untuk terkena cipratan air sungai.

"KAU—" Daiki menggeram, kemudian membalas cipratan dari si bocah berambut merah, "apa masalahmu, hah?!"

"_Stupid!_" si anak berambut merah menyipratnya lagi, "_it's all your fault that we were being chased by bees!"_

"GYAAAAH!" Daiki membalas cipratannya lagi, kali ini lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya, "aku kesal karena tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan!"

Si anak berambut merah menyipratnya lagi.

Daiki membalasnya lagi.

Ciprat lagi.

Balas lagi.

Ciprat lagi.

Begitu terus sampai tak terasa hari sudah sore.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, jadi basah kuyup begini," gumam Daiki meremas bajunya yang basah sehabis bermain air di sungai.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di _bench _lapangan basket tempat mereka bermain siang tadi. Mereka kembali ke sana sambil basah kuyup begitu sadar hari sudah berwarna jingga keunguan.

"Oh, kau tahu, di sungai yang tadi banyak udang yang bersembunyi di balik batu-batunya, lainkali akan ku ajak kau menangkapnya," kata Daiki pada si bocah berambut merah, meskipun percuma saja karena ia tak akan mengerti apa yang Daiki katakan.

Tiba-tiba anak itu menoleh ke arah Daiki, cengiran besar terpampang di wajahnya.

"H-Huh? Kenapa kau?"

"_Today was fun!"_

"Eh?"

"_If I go to Japan again I will go to this park and play basketball again with you_!" ujarnya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, "_seriously, your play was so good!"_

Daiki hanya mengangkat alis sebelah dengan bingung melihat anak yang tiba-tiba sumringah sendiri ini. _Apa yang terjadi padamu?_

"Taiga!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Dua bocah itu menoleh ke asal suara—jalan di luar lapangan basket, di sana seorang lelaki yang terlihat sudah cukup layak dipanggil 'bapak' berdiri, melambai-lambaikan tangannya seperti memanggil seseorang.

"Taiga?" gumam Daiki bingung.

Anak yang duduk di sebelahnya daritadi berdiri, "_he's my dad."_

"Eh?"

"_I guess it's time to go home,"_ ucap anak itu lagi pada Daiki sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia menawarkan tangannya, "_thanks for today!"_

Dengan ragu-ragu Daiki menyambut tangan anak itu dan mereka berjabat tangan.

"_Oh yeah, what's your name?"_

Daiki membalasnya dengan helaan napas, "sudah ku bilang aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan."

"... _Right, you don't speak English_," si bocah berambut merah lalu memasang pose berpikir dan berpikir keras sejenak.

"N—Na... Namamu?" tanyanya terbata-bata dan ragu. Sepertinya tadi ia sedang mengingat kosakata Jepang yang pernah ia pelajari.

Daiki tersenyum lebar.

"Aomine Daiki!"

Anak itu membalas senyumannya.

"Daiki, _then!_"

"_Taiga, hurry up_!"

"_Comiiiiing_," sahutnya pada lelaki yang menunggunya dari tadi, "_let's play again someday_, Daiki!"

Meskipun tidak mengerti, Daiki tetap mengangguk.

Anak itu lalu berlari menyusul orang yang dari tadi meneriakinya. Membalik badan untuk melambaikan tangan kepada Daiki, dan pergi bersama lelaki yang sepertinya ayahnya itu.

Daiki menghela nafas, senyum masih tersungging di wajahnya.

"Meskipun aku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ia katakan, setidaknya aku tahu namanya," mengambil bola basket yang menganggur di dekat sana dan memutarnya.

"Taiga."

**[~END~]**

.

.

.

.

.

**[~EPILOGUE : 6 Years Later~]**

Lapangan itu sepi, hanya terdengar samar-samar suara napas dan pantulan bola.

"Ini konyol. Apa kau benar-benar mengalahkan Midorima?"

Napas Kagami tersengal-sengal. Sedangkan orang di depannya? Keringatan saja tidak.

_Generation of Miracles_, mereka memang—

"Brengsek,"

"Penilaian Tetsu pasti salah," katanya santai, masih men_dribble_ bola di tangannya, "kau tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya."

_Seandainya kakiku tidak sedang cedera sekarang—_

"Dia adalah bayangan. Jika cahayanya kuat, maka bayangan akan menjadi lebih gelap."

_Sial, aku juga sudah tahu hal itu—_

"Dengan kata lain, ia menjadi lebih kuat atau lebih lemah tergantung pada kekuatan si cahaya,"

Aomine bergerak, ia men_dribble_ bolanya maju. Cepat.

Melewati Kagami.

"Cahayamu redup."

**[~ EPILOGUE END~]**

*****_tsuku-tsuku boshi = cicada = jangkrik_

**A/N:** Just ignore the epilogue if it bothers you... orz (lagian kenapa tiba-tiba ditambahin adegan itu coba?!)

((aah, betapa saya cinta bromance!AoKaga...))

Udah dua tahun ngga ngetik fic anime... maaf kalo writing style saya kaku, saya nggak jago diksi, tapi saya akan berusaha menjadi lebih baik! ;w;/ /halah/

Fic pertama tapi tapi udah AR dan un-canon gini... huhu... btw, HALO FANDOM KUROBAS! 8D

Akhir kata, kritik membangun dan saran diterima : **REVIEW KUDASAI!**


End file.
